Aquellos momentos juntos
by VickyCruz
Summary: Una historia con un pasado doloroso y un presente aun peor, como solucionara Helga el hecho de que Arnold a vuelto
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic, y soy nueva aquí please tengan piedad. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo, en esta historia los personaje son adolescentes, y todo esto paso después de lo ocurrido en San Lorenzo. Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

AQUELLOS MOMENTOS JUNTOS. Recuerdos.

En una parte de la selva de San Lorenzo un grupo de niños, junto con tres adultos celebraban que el villano estaba tras las rejas y que los padres de cierto niño rubio con cabeza e balón estaban a salvo junto con su hijo.-_Muy bien todos Arnold amigo me alegra que decidieras que darte aquí con nosotros a San Lorenzo-decia Eduardo ._Todos estaban tan entretenidos con la gran noticia que no notaron a cierta chica rubia irse hacia la selva.

-_Estupido cabeza de balon con sus tontas decisiones, como te ODIO, y como TE AMO, Oh mi adorado que voy hacer sin tu presencia, sin ver tus hermosos cabellos dorados, sin ver esos hermoso ojos, Oh mi amado, Oh mi dulce…._

_-Helga?-_

_-Arnold!, bueno tu que haces aquí cabeza de balón, no tendrías que estar con tus padres?-_

_-Bueno si, pero no te vi y decidí irte a buscar-Arnold estaba preocupado así que cuando no vio a Helga se encamino a buscarla-_

_-Buueno pues aquí estoy, ahora si me permites tengo que volver-Helga empieza a caminar hacia donde todos los demás se encontraban, cuando Arnold la tomo por el brazo-_

_-Helga espera-_

_-Ahora que quieres cabeza de balón-dice esto algo enojada y triste por la partida de Arnold-_

_-Helga yo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hicistes por mi al ayudarme a rescatar a mis padres y y _yo-_

_-Escúpelo de una vez cabeza de ba…- Helga no pudo articular palabra mas debido a que Arnold la tenia sujetada por los hombros, mientrs le daba un tierno beso. El momento era perfecto solo existían ellos, el beso parecía eterno. En cuanto a Helga saltaba de emoción por dentro no podia creer lo que sucedia Arnld la estaba besando.-_

_OH NO PUEDO CREERLO ARNOLD ME ESTA BESANDO-DECIA HELGA EN SU MENTE-Helga creía que se iba a desmayar-Todo era perfecto hasta que_

_-Arnold, donde estás?, Ar Ohhhh-Gerald casi se desmay, lo que vieron sus ojos era unico-Arnold y Helga se separaron lo mas rapido que pudieron al escuchar a Gerald-_

_-Y-o e-lla es decir n-os-ot-os so-lo esta-ba-mos-Arnold estaba muy nervioso-_

_-Lo que tu digas Arnold, lo que tu digas-_

Helga G. Pataki la cual ahora tenia 16 años de edad caminaba por las calles recordando aquel momento, aquel momento en que por fin cierto rubio había correspondido sus sentimientos. El cual también le había prometido volver lo mas pronto posible y que estaría siempre a su lado para apoyarla y que jamas la volvería a dejar, que le escribiría todos los días hasta su regreso.

-Rompiste tu promesa cabeza de balón- decía la rubia la cual estaba algo nostalgica-Helga siguió caminando no tenia un destino ella solo caminaba sin rumbo-

Llego a su casa, antes de entrar reviso el buzón en el cual estaba una carta Helga al principio decidió agarrarla y leer de quien era pero no quería ilusionarse a si que agarro la carta y lentamente vio de quien era, al decir verdad tenia razón no quería ilusionarse la carta era de Olga al principio pensó en dejarla de nuevo en el buzón pero la guardo en su bolsillo y entro a casa. La casa estaba vacía asi que se dirigio a su cuarto. Se sento en la orilla de la cama y empezó a leer la carta.

_Querida Helga te escribo por una razón he sentido que nos hemos distanciado_

_-_Como si alguna vez estuvimos juntas-

_Y los he extrañado demasiado asi que he decidido volver a casa para poder pasar mas tiempo juntas o mas bien juntos todos como una familia hasta aquí te escribire ya no quiero darte detalles la hora de mi llegado sera una sorpresa así que cuídate mucho. _

_Con amor Olga._

-Si claro como si quisiera pasar tiempo de hermanas-digo esto con cierta ironia-Helga se levanto para dirigirse a su armario donde saco una caja donde tenia las cartas que Arnold le envió las cuales ella nunca contesto. Helga abrió la ultima carta de Arnold-

_Mi dulce Helga quiero decirte que aun te extraño y no se si estas enojada con migo por que no has contestado ninguna de mis cartas y aun no entiendo por que, espero que me contestes con amor Arnold espero nos veamos pronto._

_ATTE:Arnold Shortman_

-Vaya eres un pequeño mentiroso melunudo-Helga que todo dormida profundamente agarrando la carta de su amado-

_Buenos días Hillwood son las 7:30 a.m y como todas las mañanas pasamos la mejor música_

_Empecemos con lo mejor de lo mejor, en primer lugar esta….._

_-_OH RAYOS! ME QUEDE DORMIDA-Helga se metió a bañar la mas rápido que pudo y le llamo a Phoebe-

-Bueno?-

-Phoebe!-

-Helga donde estas? deberias estar aquí en la escula-

-Se me hizo tarde Phoebe , necesito que distraigas al profesor-

-Distrayendo-

-Gracias Phobs-

-Descuida Helga y da te prisa-

-Ok bye Phobs-

-…-

Helga corría lo mas rápido que podía necesitaba llegar a tiempo pues esta seria la ultimas vez, debido a que el profesor la delato la ultima vez o las ultimas dos veces. Helga empezó a correr las escaleras hasta que llego a el salón de clases donde se encontraba Phoebe.

-Helga llegastes-

-Si, y por cierto como lograste distraer al maestro?-

-pues….-

-Phobs?-

-Helga sabes que no se mentir bien asi que, cuando entro a un salón basio tu ve que cerrarlo con llave-

-Phobs!, que hicistes hermana-

-Lo siento Helga-

-Hola chicas que pasa?-decia un animado Gerald-

-Nada cabeza de cepillo-

-Hola Pataki-

Helga y Gerald se llevaban mejor gracias a Phoebe la cual salía con Gerald y esta les pedía que se llevaran mejor.

-cabeza de cepillo necesito que nos ayudes-

-De acuerdo a que?-

**Unos minutos después.**

**-**Bueno alumnos ya pongan todos atención-

-debido a que alguien me encerro en un salon- dijo esto viendo a Harold, Sid y Stinky, los cuales no habían cambiado mucho- Claro algunos pequeños cambios ocurrieron por ejemplo el de Harold ahora actual novio de Patty y Sid y Stinky seguían intentando conseguir alguna novia y ya no molestaban tanto a Helga. Todo era magnifico a excepción de cierto chico con cabeza de balón que no se encontraba ahí para Helga.

**En la hora del almuerzo.**

Estaban sentados en una mesa Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Eugene, Brainy y Sophie. Eugene y Brainy se habian unido al grupo ya que Helga fue piadosa como ella solia decir y Sophie es una nueva chica la cual llego hace dos años y fue bienvenida por Helga y Phoebe. Como parecia todo era magnifico para Helga por asi decirlo con lo que no contaba es de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Con la llegada de alguien o mas bien las llegadas.

Continuara…


	2. Visitas

Hola aquí tengo otro capitulo disfrútenlo. Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

AQUELLOS MOMENTOS .

Helga no sabia como ni cuando había empezado la pesadilla, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido ante sus ojos y no de la manera que esperaba. Intentaba recordar todos los sucesos de la semana.

FLASHBACK

Helga G. Pataki dormía muy tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien la dejaba sin oxigeno.

-Hermanita bebe, como te extrañe-decia aun sin soltarla-

-Olga, puedes dejar de apretarme tan fuerte-

-Lo siento hermanita bebe, es que me alegra verte y ver lo mucho que has crecido-

-Muy bien hermanita bebe vístete, para que bajes a desayunar-

A Helga no le quedaba de otra mas que aceptar-De acuerdo-

Helga hizo lo que su hermana le indico, después de salir de bañarse se cambio y bajo. Cuando bajo encontró a su madre y padre charlando felizmente con Olga. Claro que a Helga eso la hacia enojar no entendía el comportamiento de sus padres. Helga bajo y se sento en la mesa.

-Hermanita bebe, que bueno que bajaste ya- decia mientras le ponía el desayuno en la mesa-

Helga en todo el desayuno se dedicaba a comer y observar como sus padres y su hermana reían y charlaban. Una vez que termino su desayuno se levanto decidida a ir a la escuela, pero su hermana la detuvo.

-Hermanita bebe, ya te vas, no quieres que te lleve-

-No gracias, será mejor si te quedas a ayudar a Miriam en casa-

-Segura?-

-Si además me ire en el autobús no tienes por que preocuparte-mintio, Helga no deseaba ir en el autobús quería caminar-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la tarde-

-si, adios-Helga salio a toda prisa, y se encamino hacia la escuela, una vez en la escuela se dirigio hacia el comedor aun era temprano y los alumnos acostumbraban a sentarse en el comedor, otros sacaban sus útiles del casillero y otros simplemente caminaban sin rumbo. Helga llego al comedor y busco una mesa algo alejada de los demás y sentó a hojear sus libros solo queria distraerse un rato y olvidar el hecho que Olga estaba en casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Helga recordo esto al inmediato pues su hermana seguia en la casa, pero sabia que eso no era lo unico.

FLASHBACK

Helga caminaba por las calles, no por que estuviera nostálgica o algo en particular sino por que quería estar alejada de Olga el tiempo mas posible. De repente Helga se acordó porque nadie de sus amigos y amigas le dirigía la palabra luego por su mente paso lo que habia escuchado:

Helga logro escuchar como Phoebe, Sophie, Gerald, Brainy y Eugene hablaban en voz baja, a si que decidió esconderse detrás del bote de basura.

-Recuerden chicos….-

-Si, ninguna palabra a Helga-

Helga se enojo demasia, Decirme, que? Pesaba mientras se levantaba muy enojada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Helga recordo ese momento y no podia creer que sus amigos le guardaran un secreto a ella, pero lo peor no paraba ahí

FLASHBACK

Helga iba distraída pensando el por que, le ocultaban algo. No se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

-Auccchhh, oye zoquete fíjate por donde caminas-Helga estaba enojada el golpe habia sido fuerte-

-Helga, eres tu?- Helga no pudo hacer nada, cuando se dio cuenta alguien la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, Helga al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió no podia creer lo que vea.

-Ar_no-ld?-

-Helga, que alegria verte-

-Pero_Cu_an_do, _lle_gas_te?_Y…-

-Lo siento mucho por no avisarte-decia aun sin soltarla, Helga raciono y le de volvio el abrazo. Helga y Arnold conversaron durante todo el trayecto. Helga sentía que su vida ahora era perfecta. Sino hasta hace una semana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Helga recordó esa hermosa tarde y luego recordó que lo peor venia.

FLASHBACK

Hace una semana las cosas se empezaron a complicar.

-Helga te encuentras bien?-preguntaba su amiga Phoebe con preocupación.

-Si-decia con tristeza

-Helga, que paso?-

Helga iba en camino hacia la feria del queso, pues Arnold habia invitado a Helga a salir cundo detuvo su paso a lo lejos vio a Arnold y a Lila besándose.

Helga quedo en shock mirando aquella horrible escena, no supo cundo empezó a correr pero ella agradecía que lo hizo.

No podía creer que en los últimos días le estuvo mostrando la verdadera Helga G. Pataki la agradable,

la divertida, no podía creer que el la cambiara por Lila.

FLASHBACK

Helga iba en busca de Arnold para aclarar las cosas, para mala suerte Lila intervino.

-A que te refieres a que estoy exagerando-decia una Helga colerica

-Lila ….-

-OHH YA BASTA DE LILA, ESTOY HABLANDO DE LO QUE PASO EL VIERNES-

En ese momento se acerco Lila he intervino.

-Helga no creo que debas hablarle a si…..-

-OH TU CIERRA LA BOCA..-

-HELGA, YA BASTA!,NO TIENES DERECHO DE GRITARLE A SI A LILA!-Helga se había sorprendido ella tanto Lila.-

-NO PUEDO CREERLO,-Helga se empezó a tranquilizar-Mira Arnold hagamos mejor como que nada paso-Helga se fue.

Helga termino de narrarle la historia Phoebe, la cual parecia disgustado.

Continuara….


	3. Recuerdos

Hola bueno aquí les traigo la continuación.

Aquellos momentos juntos. Recuerdos.

Han pasado 2 años desde aquella vez que Helga vio a Arnold y a Lila besándose(en la feria del queso), desde entonces Helga no ha vuelto a hablar con Arnold, por otro lado Arnold y Lila se volvieron novios, Ahora Helga de 18 años caminaba junto con Phoebe y Sophie.

-Helga iras con John-

-Lo siento Phoebe pero el y yo solo somos amigos, eso es todo-

-Pero Helga dale una oportunidad-

-Ya te lo dije, solo somos amigos-

-Helga vamos que es lo que puede pasar solo saldrán ustedes dos por un rato, Helga dale una oportunidad-decia Sophie emocionada y muy ilusionada.

-No, lo siento-

-Pero Helga, es un chico dulce, tierno, amable, caballeroso y lindo-

-No lo entienden, que tal si todo sale mal, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad-

-Pero Helga solo piénsalo, si todo sale bien-

-No lose-

-Solo piénsalo-

-Bien chicas, tengo que ir a clases -dijo Sophie despidiéndose con la mano.

En clases Helga no podía concentrarse en su mente estaba el recuerdo de la primera vez que Helga conoció a John.

Flashback.

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria, no había vuelto hacer la misma desde que Arnold la había traicionado; se había distanciado de todos en especial de sus amigos, no quería hablar o estar con alguien. Helga caminaba hacia su casillero cuando alguien la detuvo del brazo.

-Lo siento pero olvidaste, esto-

-Ahh Gracias-

-Me llamo John-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Helga-

-Es un placer Helga-

-Gracias igual, no te habia visto en la escuela antes.-

-A Lo siento soy nuevo-

-Entiendo, bueno tengo que ir a clases-

-Te importa si te acompaño?-

-Claro que no, me encantaría-

Al pasar las semanas Helga volvió hacer la misma de siempre, gracias a la ayuda de John.

Fin del Flashback.

-Señorita Pataki, por favor ponga más atención-

-Lo siento-

-Cómo iba diciendo, les asignare sus compañeros de trabajo-

-Phoebe y Eugene, Sid y Rhonda, Helga y Arnold…..-

-Que?-

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy- Helga espero a que todos salieran del salon.

-Profesor, quisiera hablar sobre mi compañero de trabajo-

-Lo siento señorita Pataki pero no hay cambios-

-De acuerdo-

-Helga salio del salón del cual se encontraba, con un horrible pensamiento. Tener que lidiar con Arnold durante toda una semana

Continuara….

Espero se a de su agrado.


End file.
